


Milk/Tea

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Kaizuka Yuki (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine had waken up to the smell of Inaho’s cooking, who soon entered the room caring a tray with breakfast on it...</p>
<p>(Part of a series of unrelated drabbles. AU's to cope with the tragedy that was the season finale to Orangebat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk/Tea

Birds were chirping out the window, happily jumping from tree to tree on that fine spring morning. The rays of sunlight reflected on Slaine’s hair, making it look lighter. The blond was sitting in bed, stretching comfortably, rejoicing in the scent of Inaho filling his nostrils. He had spent the night at his apartment, like he usually did on Fridays. They had dinner with Yuki, took a bath and made love slowly and quietly in the calm of dawn.

He had waken up to the smell of Inaho’s cooking, who soon entered the room caring a tray with breakfast on it. The brunette sat next to him, apron in place, and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Slaine tasted his milk tea, chest naked and the hickeys around his nipples exposed. There was something different about it, a faint but pleasant flavor.

“This is really good. Did you add something to it?”

“It has a bit of orange”

“Oh. Weird, it doesn’t taste like orange. Why would you add that to milk tea?”

“It’s a special, I thought you would like it”

Slaine kept eating, relaxed, stealing some kisses from his boyfriend from time to time. He felt Inaho’s insistent gaze, but that was almost normal for the brunette, so he thought nothing of it. His tea though, the more he drank, the closer he felt to finding the mysterious flavor. It had been a while since he had tasted it, but wasn’t it…? He stopped, the sip he had just taken still in his mouth and mug still in his hand.

“I’ll take this to the kitchen”, said Inaho. Slaine had the sinking feeling that the other knew, that he just _knew_ and felt his face flush to the tip of his ears. “It has been a long time since you last swallowed”

Inaho licked the seam of Slaine’s mouth, taking the tray with him and leaving the room.

“ORANGE!”

When Inaho got back to his room, Slaine was pretending to sleep, mug empty until the last milky drop.


End file.
